


Snapshots

by MarvelBunny



Series: Chronicles of Two Former Archenemies [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bickering, Bookcases, Bromance, Cookies are eaten, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jacen is born, Kallus is a neat freak, One Shot Collection, S'mores are mentioned, Trying something new, Zeb has a sweet tooth, emotional discussions, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelBunny/pseuds/MarvelBunny
Summary: Follows the adventures and misadventures of our favorite duo, these are a collection of oneshots scattered over the years, they're not necessarily in any particular order and some of them are shamelessly fluffy.1- Kallus and Zeb find themselves in a hospital waiting for a certain someone to be born.2- During a field mission Zeb finds a box of cookies.3- After returning from Lira San Zeb realizes a conversation is in order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zero years before the battle of Yavin-

 

The smell of antiseptic burned his nose, Sabine was on her way, Rex had forced his way into the room at Hera’s request shouting at the nurses that he was “immediate family” imagining the shock on the nurses’ faces when the baby was born Zeb almost chuckled but was too nervous to try.

“I hate hospitals,” Zeb mumbled under his breath.

Kallus glanced up from his datapad a picture of serenity, the beeping, the wailing and sickening smell didn’t bother him.

“I love them, I can’t think of a cleaner place than a maternity ward,” Kallus said. “Besides this is the best place for her to be.”

“She wanted to be at home,” Zeb grumbled fully of aware of how childish he sounded.

“Some circumstances can’t be controlled,” Kallus said. “Let's just hope that Rex remembers to take pictures or Chopper will kill him.” 

Zeb relaxed at the reminder, the droid was left on the ghost he blared his protests at the top of his lungs until Zeb thought his eardrums would shatter. Zeb was happy Chopper wasn’t around to wreak havoc in the hospital the problem was Hera, her thoughts had been on her baby and the pain she was in when they left, it wasn’t until after the epidural kicked in that she asked where Chopper was, thankfully it was nurse who spared them the admission of ditching the droid because as she warmly told Hera, outside droids were not allowed on the hospital’s premises, Hera was still saddened over Chopper's absence when they wheeled her in the delivery room.

“She’ll be fine Zeb,” Kallus said, stiffly patting his arm it was the closest thing to affection anyone got from the former imperial agent. After the siege of Lothal, there came an unspoken agreement of peace between them, they still had their conflicts primarily in the area of ethics but it was a major improvement from the years they spent trying to kill each other and they were content in each others company.

Rex liked to call one of them a stalker, Zeb was never clear who, he liked to think it was Kallus but in all honesty it could go either way they always ended up finding each other even in crowded cities during covert missions, those were accidents at least on Zeb’s part he couldn’t speak for Kallus but he did know that Hera wasn’t happy the last time she found them eating S’mores together when they were supposed to be on opposite sides of the city, mostly because she was the one who ended up combing the marshmallows out of his fur.

“I know,”

“You aren’t acting like it,”

Zeb grumbled in response, he was too worried to argue though he appreciated the failed distraction.

It was an hour before Rex raced into the hall, Zeb looked at him anxiously searching his face for any sign that the worst had come to past, traumatic death seemed to be their family’s lot in life first Kanan then Ezra it seemed devastatingly logical that Hera and her unborn child would follow in suit, Zeb didn’t realize he’d stood from his seat until he heard Kallus coughing pointedly.

Rex grinned and slammed his hands on Zeb’s shoulders shaking him roughly.

“She did it!” Rex said. “A little boy, I still can’t believe it.”

Zeb didn’t ask whether he was referring to the child’s gender or Hera’s pregnancy, he felt unsteady on his feet and he was pretty sure he was happy.

“Wonderful news Rex. I told you she would be fine Zeb,” Kallus said shutting his datapad down. “The only downside is the medical droid was wrong about the gender, I don’t know if Hera will still want to use those pink rompers.”

“Eh, it’s just a color,” Rex said with a shrug. “And it’ll make for an interesting story when he’s older.”

“They’re alright then?” Zeb asked even though his brain told him they obviously were.

“They’re both perfectly fine,” Rex said with a fierce nod to emphasize his words.   
  
“Good,”

Zeb sat down heavily on the chair allowing relief to wash over him, he wasn’t going to lose another family member, at least not today. Rex took the seat next to him and sighed happily looking like a proud grandfather.

“Does he have a name yet?” Kallus asked, that line of thought had escaped Zeb’s mind, his curiosity sparked at the question.  
Rex smiled again.

“Jacen,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere before the battle of Yavin after the siege of Lothal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Zeb is a sugar addict(he acts like a big kid after all) I wrote this chapter to play around with that some more.

The cabinet toppled over slamming into the wall its drawers flew open and their contents littered the floor. Kallus stared at the mess in horror but abandoned it to look out the dusty window, the garrison below was still dark save for a few street lights from what he could tell the guards at the checkpoint two buildings down weren’t coming to investigate the noise, just in case Kallus dragged a table in front of the bolted double doors.

Once the fuses were set he could crawl out of his shameful hiding spot and call his third ordained field mission for the rebellion a success, he patted his pocket lightly making sure the data chip hadn’t worked its way out in the chaos, the small chip was still nestled in place.

Kneeling by the cabinet he regarded the shattered glass and pushed it into a small pile with the end of a broken broom, the mess could easily be blamed on whatever species of vermin lived in the garrison and Kallus doubted the empire would suspect rebel activity based solely on an upturned cabinet, nonetheless the mess bothered him.

Standing Kallus walked to the rusted sink in the corner being careful to avoid the windows, unsurprisingly nothing came out when he turned the knob the barracks had been closed down over a decade ago he wouldn’t be surprised if spiders were living in the spout. He looked around the sink hoping in vain to find something that could contain the spilled rations coming up with shoe polisher, there was a loud creak behind him and on reflex Kallus flung the polisher at the shadow and reached for his blaster, the shadow screamed, clattering to the floor before Kallus could even fully register the what was going on.

Even in the dark he recognized the hulking form sprawled across the floor and sighed walking over he picked up the shoe polisher and slapped Zeb with it.

“Karabast! Are you trying to kill me?” Zeb groaned.

“This is _my_ hiding spot,” Kallus said running over to the window he looked out nervously, so far nothing had changed.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Zeb asked grouchily rubbing his head. “Besides I heard screaming.”

“There was no screaming,” Kallus said with an exasperated sigh.

“I _know_ what I heard,” Zeb said stubbornly.

“You must be hearing ghosts,” Kallus said rolling his eyes he added unkindly. “Or demons.”

  
The expression on Zeb’s face was enough to make him chuckle.

“That’s not funny Kallus,” Zeb said looking genuinely concerned.

Kallus shrugged and turned his attention to the window again, he didn’t plan on having company and he wasn’t too keen on the possibility that Zeb might have attracted the guard’s attention.

“Are those cookies?” Zeb asked Kallus glowered at him in irritation.

“How should I know? You’re the one who can see them,” Kallus snapped, motioning for him to be quiet.

  
Zeb either didn’t see the gesture or didn’t care to listen.

“Because it’s not that dark in here,” Zeb said pointing to the window where a stream of moonlight was pouring in as proof, then he picked up the box of pastries which were stained with sticky jam and ripped them open.

“Do you know how old those are?” Kallus asked feeling queasy.

Zeb shrugged, sniffing the cookies he carefully placed one in his mouth.

“Tastes fine to me,” Zeb said.

Kallus could only stare at him and shake his head in disgust.

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Zeb said offering the box to him, Kallus batted it away. “Remember the S’mores you ended up liking those!”

“No, those were in an airtight package, not a cardboard box and-” Kallus started then lowered his voice to a scandalized whisper. “They weren’t _expired_!”

“Fine, have it your way,” Zeb huffed eating another cookie.  
  
The moonlight inched across the floor as minutes turned into hours Kallus remained at the window searching the skies for any sign of the Ghost.

“They should be here by now,” Kallus said. Something must have gone wrong.

“They don’t know where we are yet,” Zeb reminded him. “Hera will call when it’s time.”

“I know that,” Kallus said, admittedly he had forgotten that Hera left it up to them to find safe pick up spots.

“You worry too much,” Zeb said.

“Someone has to,” Kallus said eyeing the empty box of cookies distastefully, Zeb was going to be sick for a week Kallus just knew it and he would be there to rub it in but he’d probably be delegated to mopping up the vomit if he did so he would keep the bragging to a minimum. “Look at your fur.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

Zeb looked at his paws self consciously they were stained with the purple jam from the box, the gummy substance had somehow found its way on top of his head where it clumped strands of fur together in small mats. Kallus pulled on one of them only succeeding in ripping out a chunk of fur, Zeb growled and Kallus sheepishly smoothed the surrounding fur over the small bald spot.

“Sorry,” Kallus mumbled folding his hands, he was going to have to start carrying around baby wipes, he was quickly learning that Zeb had a sweet tooth and proclivity to get covered in gunk, no about of complaints or threats served as an effective deterrent. Joining the rebellion had changed his lot in life from killing without question for the sake of the empire, to fighting for freedom for the lives of many and now playing babysitter to a sugar hungry lasat.

That was his lot in life.

Kallus plucked another jam glob from Zeb’s fur unable to resist the urge to remove the offensive mats, this time only a few strands of fur came loose Zeb looked at him in shock. A sense of glee rushed through Kallus, spitting on his fingers he reached for another one Zeb shrieked and tried to run but tripped over the cabinet Kallus used the opportunity to work the saliva into the dried jam and roll it off.

It wasn’t the worst lot in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter down!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after the battle of Yavin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as emotional as I wanted it to be but it's fluffy I was so happy that Kallus got to see Lira San but I imagine there might have been some emotional conflict over the whole thing at some point, so this me exploring that area.

 

“That piece does not go there,” Kallus said softly.

He was sitting cross legged by Zeb’s side watching as he fit two more pieces of wood together.

“The directions say it does,” Zeb grunted trying to push the stubborn pieces together without breaking them.

“The instructions are upside down,” Kallus said mildly. “But if you like it that way...”

Zeb rolled his eyes muttering complaints under his breath, Kallus looked away pretending to examine the carpeting of Jacen’s bedroom floor. Kallus had been reserved in his nagging since they got back, the complaints were no less passive aggressive but they grated Zeb’s nerves. If Zeb had known taking Kallus to see Lira San would result in him bringing home a malfunctioning human he would have kept the place to himself.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to buy a prefabricated bookcase?” Kallus asked.

“This model doesn’t have a ready made option,” Zeb said Kallus gave him a flat look that Zeb instantly translated into an expression of indifference. “Jacen wanted this bookcase, he’s getting this bookcase.”

Kallus snorted and Zeb shoved him lightly Kallus almost fell over but quickly righted himself when he didn’t return the gesture Zeb knew something was wrong and groaned, this was going to lead to one of the more unsavory and desperately avoided aspects of their friendship, an emotional discussion. Slowly he screwed the planks together as he tried to think of a way to start the inevitably awkward conversation.

“Alright spill it,” Zeb said with a sigh deciding to just get to the point, Kallus looked at coldly and crossed his arms.

“What?”

Kallus’ tone was almost enough to make Zeb back off, almost.

“Was it something Chava said?” Zeb pressed. “She says a lot of stuff, doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“Chava didn’t do anything,”

“Then what is it?” Zeb asked growing frustrated with Kallus’ cagey attitude. “We were having a great time with my people until _this_ happened!”

Zeb motioned vaguely in Kallus’ direction.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve always been like this,” Kallus muttered lowly.

“Was it Gom?” Zeb asked Kallus sighed in response. “The kits? They can’t help the licking.”

“That was disgusting, but no it’s not that,” Kallus said.

“So there is something wrong then!” Zeb said. Kallus leaned back on the carpet and stared at him silently, clearly impressed that Zeb had managed to entrap him.

“Clever lasat,”

“So?”

“Are you’re people always so... _Friendly?_ ” Kallus asked.

“They knew about you beforehand but in general yes,” Zeb said wording his sentence carefully, the question felt like a trap.

“Right,” Kallus said rubbing at a stain on the carpet, Zeb watched him nervously as he sat the finished bookshelf against the wall waiting for next shoe to drop, he hated seeing Kallus so withdrawn, there was no denying he was upset about something and Zeb felt helpless to fix it.

“Where’s this going?” Zeb asked.

“Nowhere,”

Zeb planted a hand on Kallus’ shoulder and shook him gently.

“Cut that out Kallus, we’re friends right?”

“Yes?”

Concern knotted in Zeb’s stomach, Kallus refused to look him in the eye several moments passed before Kallus spoke again.

“I don’t understand, why did you take me there? I mean of course I appreciate it, I know I didn’t deserve to go, I-I’m not trying to say that. I’m just a bit confused.”

“Because I wanted you to,” Zeb said furrowing a brow. “What’s there to be confused about?”

Kallus gave him a bewildered stare, there was something else there another emotion that almost seemed wounded.

“Why now?”

“Uh the war’s over, I thought you’d be happy,”

“I am happy. _Very_ happy and grateful Zeb, I never expected-”

Kallus trailed off smoothing down a loose carpet cord, leaving his thought unfinished. Zeb sighed and joined Kallus on the floor again, and considered his next words carefully it was frustrating but if sorting out conflicts was easy no one would avoid it.

“Kal, I took you to see my people because I wanted you to be able to let go of some of that guilt,” Zeb said slowly, using the pet name in an attempt to diffuse the tension in the room, it had its intended effect Kallus visibly relaxed but not enough for Zeb’s liking.

“Why?” Kallus asked rekindling Zeb’s frustration. “Why would you _ever_ want that?”

Kallus’ voice was quavering and it hurt Zeb to listen to him, the pieces were starting to fall into place now Zeb knew Kallus had a complex over Lasan they both did, but Zeb wasn’t interested in living in the past, Kallus was. There was also another problem that needed to be addressed.

“I think you’ve earned that much Kallus and you’re family now, you have been for a while buddy. I just never could find the right time to bring up the other lasats, that’s it,” Zeb said affectionately ruffling his hair. “Sometimes you’re too sensitive for your own good.”

“I am not sensitive,” Kallus scoffed turning up his nose.

“Yes you are and you over think things,” Zeb said poking him. “A lot.”

Kallus appeared genuinely hurt Zeb grabbed for him before he could dive out of way and pulled Kallus into a firm hug ignoring his struggles whatever shower gel Kallus had used that morning tickled his nose Zeb ignored it.

“But I like you that way,”

Eventually, Kallus gave up on breaking free and patted Zeb halfheartedly on the back.

“Thank you,” Kallus said dryly but Zeb could tell he meant it. “For everything.”  
  
“You’re welcome,”

A minute passed and Kallus tried to pull away frantically. “ I think that’s enough affection for today, more than enough.”

Zeb let Kallus go and cheerfully patted him on the head as one last show of defiance.

“I must tell you,” Kallus said as he smoothed his hair back in place. “That bookcase is upside down.”

“It is not!” Zeb huffed glancing down at the bookcase.

“Yes, it is,” Kallus said insistently.

Zeb groaned but soon found himself chuckling, they were falling back into their own routine already and he had a feeling things would be back to normal in no time. Emotional discussions may have been the most uncomfortable part of their friendship but they worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See it wasn't that emotional, maybe I'll write a more emotional oneshot sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, be on the lookout for more soon!


End file.
